Reece Lavander: Pokemon Trainer!
by ghostinthegraveyard
Summary: Follow 15-year-old Reece Lavander as she travels through the Hoenn Region! Love, Angst, Hurt, Action! (All Gens involved. Her team was picked by friends.) Rated M for language and possible lemons. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to my mother's shouting from downstairs. "Reece, get up! You'll be late!" I groggily turned to my side, looking at my Eevee alarm clock. My eyes widened as I noticed it was blinking at 8:45am. I gasped and muttered a few curse words under my breath as I sprang up from my bed. I would be late for my Pokemon adventure! I cursed myself for not setting an alarm as I pulled on my purple shirt and black vest. I ran downstairs as I pulled my denim shorts up, where my mother was waiting for me.

"Reece Marie Lavander, why on Earth are you late this morning?" She gave me a stern look as I sat down on our couch and pulled on my purple kneehigh socks and black running shoes. I shrugged, avoiding eye contact as I finished pulling on my gloves and tightening them. "Sorry, Ma, I guess I forgot to set an alarm." My mother let out a sigh of annoyance and shook her head as she handed me my bag. "Today's your big day, and you don't want to be late," she said as she pushed me towards the door. I glanced at our hanging Meowth wall clock, which read 8:52am. I smiled at my mother and gave her a hug. "Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I get my Pokemon." I stepped out of my house and closed the door.

The town I resided in was small, so it was easy locating Professor Birch's lab. As I started walking towards it, I heard a shout in the distance. "Hey, Ree, wait up!" I grinned as I turned around, only to see my best friend, Zane Johnson, waving his arm. I waved back at him as he ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. He let me down as I squealed and we both laughed. "Ready for this?" He pushed his glasses back to where the should've been, his shaggy black hair covering the tops of them. I nodded and laughed. "It's going to be great. Being on an adventure.." With you, I added silently. I entwined my fingers through his and started walking to the Professor's Lab.

The door swung open as Zane and I approached it. "Ah, you two made it!" Professor Birch exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. Zane and I shared a glance as we stepped into the lab, our hands falling to our sides again. I crinkled my nose as the different smells combined at once as I walked towards the table, holding my partner. Zane followed suit, stopping behind me and placing his chin on top of mine. "Glad you two could make it!" Birch said, smiling. "You two already know the rules. One of these three Pokeballs hold your partners. Whoever you choose will be your compainion, opening a door to a new world. Go and explore it to the best of your abilities." I felt Zane crack a smile as I nodded. "Well, ladies first!" Zane stepped away and watched with eager eyes as I stepped towards the table. There, three Pokeballs laid, glistening under the lab lights. I touched each one, hoping for some sort of connection to be made. The third and final Pokeball zapped my fingertip as I brushed over it, and I stepped back in shock. "Are you okay, Ree?" Zane asked, taking a step towards me. "Perfectly fine," I smirked and grabbed the last Pokeball. Turning to Birch, I held up the small device. "I'll be taking this one. Zane, you pick yours. We'll release after you choose."

Zane stepped up to the table and made no hesitation to choose the first Pokeball. I stared at the remaining Pokeball, and felt a little sad. I hope that little guy finds a good trainer soon, I thought. Zane stood in front of me and smiled. "Ready to see our partners?" He asked. I nodded eagerly. "Alright. One.. Two.. Three!" We threw down our Pokeballs and waited as our Pokemon took shape.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane and I took a step back as our Pokemon began to form. Zane's Pokemon appeared first, which turned out to be a Scyther. "Scy, Scyther!" It cried out as it ran towards Zane, throwing its scythes around him in a hug. I smiled as my Pokemon began to take shape. I met Zane's eyes and smiled at him, before hearing a growl from down below. I glanced down and grinned as I saw my new partner – a Jolteon.

I knelt down and held out my hand towards the Pokemon. It sniffed my hand and let out a small 'humf' sound. I stood up and looked at the Professor. He was watching our new partners, nodding. "Good choices for both of you." He turned around and fumbled around with a few other objects. He walked around the table where the last Pokeball sat, and stood in front of Zane and I. We exchanged another look before snickering in excitement. "Now, these are your Pokedexes." Birch handed Zane a red and black one, his signiture colors, before handing myself a purple and black one. "You can find out whatever you want about every Pokemon you encounter. Fill it up whenever you can." He smiled, and handed Zane and I five pokeballs each.

I looked down at my Jolteon, then back at the Professer. "Do Pokemon have to stay in their pokeballs?" The Pokemon grunted, like it was agreeing. Birch smiled and shook his head, replying with, "No, they don't. You can also give them a name. It helps the bond." I smiled at Zane and looked down at my partney, who seemed to be glowing. "Hmm.. How about calling you Denki?" The Pokemon let out a bark of approval, and I ruffled its head. "Wait! You guys forgot to do a gender check!" Birch cried out suddenly. Zane scoffed and I just stared, biwildered. "Umm.. Alright." Zane finally knelt down and looked at his Scyther. "Boy," He fistpumped his Scyther. "and I'm going to name him Tsuyoi." I nodded and flashed a smile as I knelt down by Denki. The Jolteon rolled to its side, and I skimmed its body. "I got a girl." I stood up again and Denki wagged her tail.

"Alright! Well, you two are on your way!" Birch exclaimed, his eyes twinkling. He pushed both Zane and I towards the door. "Have fun on your trip, and don't forget to check in here every once and a while!" With that, he pushed us out of the lab and slammed the door. Zane rubbed his head in confusion and shrugged. "I guess we should go see our parents, then?" I asked, glancing up at him. He returned a nod, and flashed one of his breath-taking smiles. "Of course. I'll meet you on Route One. Besides, we have our presents to give each other." He kissed my forehead swiftly and walked towards his own house.

I stood there for a minute before Denki growled and nudged my hand. I snapped out of it and started jogging to my house. "Zane is going to love what I got him.." I mumbled to myself. Denki whined slightly, and I smiled. I came to a slow pace as I reached the house. I opened it and walked in. "I'm back!" My mother came rushing down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Denki. Her lips broke out into a huge grin as she ran over and hugged me. "Great choice for your partner," she said as she handed me a box. "She's beautiful." My mother stood up after petting Denki and sighed. "Well, Zane is probably waiting. Go on, get a move on!" She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "I love you, Mom. I'll check in every so often." When I pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Ree." With that, I walked out of the door.

Denki and I started walking towards Route One, my eyes searching for Zane. I spotted him leaning against a tree, a large box on the ground next to him. He looked over and broke out into a huge grin as he spotted me walking up. I blushed slightly and shook my head, approaching him. "So, this is it," I said, looking into his beautiful, deep green eyes. He nodded and frowned slightly. "But hey, we'll see each other all the time on the road! We can battle and stuff!" Zane was clearly excited about being my rival, and I chuckled at him. "Yes, of course, Nee." He smiled and he made a jesture to the box I held. "Shall we?" I gulped. We had both agreed to get the other a parting gift. Mine was an okay gift, for being broke, but I put so much time and effort with this gift. "Yes, we shall." I smiled and I held out the box to him. He took it gingerly and looked at it, before opening it up. In the box sat three items – A pokeball, and two necklaces. He took the necklaces out first, handing me one of the parts. "Did you make this?" He held his half of the pokeball necklace up and looked at it. An 'R' was painted on the back, so he'd never forget me. I nodded as I put mine on, and squeaked as he embraced me. "Thank you. It's wonderful." He smiled warmly down at me, and I couldn't help but giggle. Next, he pulled out the pokeball. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I smiled, egging him to open it. He threw it down and a Murkrow popped out. Zane smiled, as I knew Murkrow was one of his favorite Pokemon, and he let the Murkrow perch on his shoulder. "Thank you, Ree…" He trailed off, and reached for his box.

I sat down on the ground and opened up my gift. Inside there was a pokeball. _Hmm, so we had the same idea, _I thought. I pressed the button on the pokeball and out popped a female Vulpix. She squealed and jumped into my arms, licking my face. Tears welled up and I looked up at Zane, who was staring at me and smiling. I hopped up and rested my head on his shoulder, sighing, "I'm going to miss you. Thank you so much." I reminded myself to name my new Vulpix later as I called her back to her ball. Zane watched me closely and gave me one of his special looks, the one that melted my heart. "I'm going to miss you, too, Reece." Suddenly, the urge to kiss him came over me. This was the last time in a while that I would ever see him. I made up my mind that I would. "Well, time to start our journies." He said sadly, and pulled me into another hug. It was longer this time, and his scent wafted around me. He smelled like cinnamon. I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes. "Yeah. I guess so," I placed my hands on his cheeks and before I knew it, I placed my lips to his.

It was a short kiss, but I was filled with happiness. I broke off and stepped back, only to see his eyes wide, staring at me. I looked down at Denki, tears threatening to spill. _I thought he felt the same, I thought he'd like it!_ I thought to myself. I turned my back to him and I did the only thing my body would allow me to do.

I ran.


End file.
